


Weight of a soul

by Unreliablepotato



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Demon Magnus Bane, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, Malec, My First Work in This Fandom, Temporary Character Death, True Love, shadowhunters: season 2 episode 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unreliablepotato/pseuds/Unreliablepotato
Summary: In season 2 episode 20, what would have happened if Magnus and Alec arrived first to Lake Lynn?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Alec and Magnus arrived to Lake Lynn. Both of them were panting from running all the way. They both looked around.  
„Were we too late?” asked Alec  
„No.” answered Magnus. „No. If he raised the angel we would know it. I would not be standing beside you.”  
„Don’t worry Magnus. I’m not gonna let him hurt you. We can stop him. We still have time”  
„I’m afraid you’re wrong.” said a voice directly behind Magnus. Than in a blink of an eye the end of a seraph blade came out of Magnus stomach. Valentine stood behind the warlock the hilt of the blade between his hands. Magnus choked on a breath he was holding.  
„MAGNUS!!!!!” screamed Alec. Valentine pulled the sword out and let Magnus fall to the floor. But before he hit the ground, Alec caught him. A stream of blood came out of Magnus’s mouth while he struggled to draw a breath.  
„Magnus! Magnus? Hey, look at me. It gonna be fine. Take my strength. Come on Magnus! TAKE IT!!!” tears streamed down of Alec face. He never felt this type of fear before. He never though that Magnus could get hurt. He forgot that immortality doesn’t mean that he couldn’t die by the hands of someone. All the while Valentine looked at them in disgust. ‘One less monster in the earth at least’- he thought.  
„Hey Magnus look at me. You have to keep your eyes open. Please do that for me. I love you. You hear me I love you more than I could ever imagine. So please for me…. for Me.” begged Alec.  
Magnus could open his eyes to slits, his cat eyes dimmed with pain. He felt his strength leaving him. He knew this is it for him. But at least he can see his Alexander one last time. So he mustered all his remaining strength and whispered:  
„I love you Alexander”  
Then he closed his eyes and knew no more.  
Alec felt Magnus’s body go limb and he franticly searched his face for any sing of life.  
„Magnus?” he asked brokenly. „Magnus? No no no no no no! Magnus?!” and it was the moment he realized he lost him. At first he stared at him, waiting for something, anything. And then it crashed down on him. And he screamed and screamed.  
„Please come back! Please, please, please.” he chanted while sobbing on his chest. The warlock he loved more than anything in the world and now he lost him. The man who brought out the best of him. Who taught him it’s okay to be selfish, it okay to love and to be loved. And now he lost him. He lost him. He lost HIM!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Jace and Clary were heading to the clearing when suddenly Jace felt an immense pain though his parabatai bond. He couldn’t support his weight anymore and collapsed with a yell.  
“Jace! What is it? What’s wrong?’ asked Clary kneeling next to him.  
“It…it’s…it’s Alec. He’s hurting. He’s hurting terribly. Something happened!” stammered Jace. “We have to go. I have to find him”  
Clary helped him to he’s feet.  
“Okay, okay. He’s with Magnus. He will make sure that Alec is protected. They said they are going to the lake.” answered Clary.  
“Then let’s go.”  
They quickly made their way to the lake Lynn. What they saw there was nothing they ever expected to happen. Alec was cradling Magnus limp body while crying and asking over and over again for the warlock to wake up. Valentine was standing a few steps away looking at Alec with disgust in his face with a bloody seraph blade in his hand. Then the anger find its way. With a cry Jace and Clary both attacked Valentine with everything they had. But unfortunately Valentine was skilled more than Clary, and Jace was distracted with the overpowering sadness and misery coming through the parabatai bond.  
“Alec, ALEC snap out of it!! Please!” pleaded Jace but Alec couldn’t hear anything except his own thoughts. While Jace was distracted Valentine knocked Clary out with the hilt of his seraph blade and turned his attention to Jace.  
“I’m sorry but I can’t have anything or anyone disturb me” said Valentine and knocked Jace out too. He then looked at the crying man rocking the dead downworlder.  
“Pathetic” he left him to his misery.  
He then put both the cup and the sword to the lake and started to summon Raziel.  
“Raziel hear me. I call upon the mortal instruments and summon you into this mortal realm.”  
With heavenly light the creator of the nephilims rose from the lake.  
“It has been a thousand year since I was last summoned to this place. Why do you summon me now Nephilim?” asked the angel.  
“My Lord Raziel. The great men and women the lineage of shadowhunters which you have created here have failed in their mission. To rid this world of demon scum.”  
“I see you are impatient, what it that you asked of me is”  
“Immediate death of all evil blooded creatures, demon and downworlder alike as well as the disloyal shadowhunters who protect them” sneered Valentine  
“The destruction of the souled creatures of the downworld and of our own Nephilim that is not heavens wish, but thou who spills my blood, thou shall compel from me in action.”  
While this happened Alec slowly came out his comatose state. He looked around and found his parabatai and Clary on the dirt knocked out. Next he noticed the angel who made his race, the creator of the first shadowhunter, Raziel himself. At last he saw Valentine talking to said angel. Anger flooded his body in seconds. He wanted to rip the man to shreds but he couldn’t leave his love alone. He slowly lowered Magnus’s body to the ground. He then righted himself made his way to Jace and took his seraph blade. Turning around he cast his glace at Magnus. Without the blood on his clothes he looked right that he was just sleeping. Alec turned his full attention on Valentine and started to advance to his lover’s murderer. The only thought was that he will revenge Magnus and everyone who suffered at the hands of Valentine.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec charged at Valentin like a deranged bull. He pushed Valentine to the ground with a roar. He swung the seraph blade down but Valentine blocked his attack. He got to his feet and defended himself against the grief-stricken boy. He wrenched the blade out of his hand and throw it away. Alec attacked without any kind of strategy just throwing punches left and right. He was angry, and hurting. But it let Valentine get the upper hand. With one powerful punch Alec went down. He pushed himself up to his elbows, and glanced at Magnus body and he felt angry, like fire consumed him. He got up and attacked again. But he was disorientated so Valentine punched him easily. He then grabbed him and throw him across the shore. He saw a hand sized rock which he picked up. 

“I sacrificed too much to let anyone stand in my way. Especially a filthy shadowhunter who sleeps with scum like him.” he pointed at Magnus corpse.  
“The world will become a better place. There will be no demon blooded creatures or shadowhunters who doesn’t know there place. But you won’t get to see that.”   
Alec looked around for anything that could help him. He saw the abandoned seraph blade in hands reach. He grabbed it just as Valentine loomed over him. He slashed upward, into Valentines neck. Valentines eyes widened and he staggered backwards. Alec got to his feet and looked at him. Then he stabbed him again and again and again. Valentine fell down holding his neck. The light slowly left his eyes and he died. 

“Alec”  
Alec turned around and locked eyes with Jace who helped Clary up. Alec dropped the blade while tears started to stream down his face.  
“It’s over. He’s dead.” muttered.  
Then he noticed that the angel was still there, floating above the lake. Panic sat in again. Fear for the downworld race and for the shadowhunters too. He stood in front of Raziel and slashed his palm.  
“Alec what are you doing?” asked Jace.  
“Angel blooded one” said the angel.  
“I don’t want downworlders to die. Please you can’t let them die.” Alec thought about Madzie, Catarina, Luke, Raphael and even Simon who didn’t deserve to die.   
“I want another wish.”  
“You may compel me to one action Alexander Lightwood. What is it that you ask?”  
“You know my name.” stuttered.  
“Concern yourself not what I know but rather what can be. If you have a desire ask me now and be wise I will grand but one.”  
Alec looked back at Magnus. Jace and Clary followed his sight. And they understood immediately what he will wish for. They didn’t try to talk him out of it. They would have done the same think.  
“Magnus. Bring Magnus back. Please.” cried Alec.

The angel didn’t say anything just disappeared from one moment to another. Alec looked around, but nothing happened. He ran back to Magnus side.   
“Magnus? Magnus? Come on please come back to me, please!” Jace and Clary stood by his side waiting for anything while trying to protect him from the world. Then the impossible happened. Magnus stirred.  
“Magnus?” asked Alec hopefully. The heavy weigh that was on his shoulder was lifted in an instant. Then Magnus opened his eyes. Alec frowned.  
“Magnus?”

His lover eye was pitch black. And he just grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos it means so much to me because this is my first work that i started to write the firts chapter like a year ago. So thank you for any kind of feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, my brain was mush in theese weeks, and i had a lot of things to do (school applications, banking, trying to find work ect.) but here it is.

“Magnus?” asked Alec slowly and so quietly, confusion written all over his face. Magnus continued to grin. Then from one moment to another he pushed Alec back with his magic. He stud up with dark red magic in his hands. He looked around still grinning like a cheshire cat with black eyes glowing like obsidian.  
“Alec!” Jace helped Alec up. “What’s happening?”  
“I don’t know.” panted.   
“What if his demon blood took over.” assumed Clary.  
“Maybe. We have to get him back. I have to.” pushed Alec. He slowly started to walk towards Magnus or what was left of his love. Jace grabbed his arm. Alec turned back and eased Jace’s fingers off of himself.  
“It’s alright. He knows me. He knows me.” he turned back to Magnus, who was still looking around.   
“Magnus, hey.” said softly. Magnus face snapped towards him. His teeth sharpened, with his nails too resembling more of a demon feline, with his black eyes. No recognition in the eyes, only feral instincts to kill and survive.   
“He recognizes his name.” thought Alec. “So he must remember something. Maybe it’s buried deep down in himself. His death and revival must have socked him and made him retreat to the back of his mind. So I should be able to bring him out right? He loves me. I can do it. I have to. For him, for me, for US.”  
“Magnus it’s me Alec. You’re Alexander. Please you have to remember me. “ pleaded. Magnus continued to look at him like a stranger but the grin started to fade from his face. Alec took a step closer and Magnus stood ready to attack like a cornered animal.   
“Hey I’m not gonna hurt you.” said Alec fast but softly, he also put up his hands to show him that he means no harm. To the gesture and the tone of his voice Magnus calmed down and looked at him with interest in his eyes.   
“You have to remember Magnus. It’s me Alexander. You know, your boyfriend. You helped me to value myself and its okay to feel things. You told me things you never told anyone before. I love you. I know I made a huge mistake by not telling you about the soul sword and I regret it terribly. And for that I’m sorry. But I love you and I will fight for you and I will win you back, whatever it takes. So please come back to me. Please!” said Alec with tears in his eyes. By the end of Alec heartfelt speech he stood in front of Magnus within arm’s reach. Magnus just stood listening to every word coming out of Alec’s mouth. The tension left his body he was fully concentrated to Alec. Bit and pieces of memories flashing in his head about the two of them together: their first kiss, first date, the first love yours, their first night together. How he told Alec about his father and past, showing him his warlock mark, how Alec accepted him no matter what. He looked at the man before him and suddenly everything came back to him. He staggered back blinking like he just woke up from a deep sleep. His eyes shone like two lamps in the night, his fangs and claws retreated.   
“Alexander?”   
“Magnus thank the angels you’re back!” said Alec quickly hugging his warlock close. Magnus looked tired like the times when uses too much magic.   
“What happened? The last thing I remember is Valentine stabbing me and, and I-I died.” stuttered at the end Magnus. He looked around and saw the corpse of Valentine. Then he saw Jace and Clary both looking worn out but happy smiles on both of their faces, and some unshed tears in Clary’s eyes.   
“Well Alec killed Valentine” answered Jace.  
“But that doesn’t explain how I am alive.”  
“Ohm I may have asked Raziel to bring you back” told him Alec while scratching his head.   
“You did what? Alexander that was stupid and dangerous!”   
“I had to. I couldn’t just let you go. I told you before at the steps of the Institute how I feared your life. Seeing you die was my biggest fear and for it to became reality! It was worse. I-I can’t live without you. I love you”  
“Oh Alexander I love you too.” said Magnus. He hugged Alec and they kissed. To Alec it felt like coming out of the water after a long time, like he can breathe again. There was nothing in the world that could make Alec let go of Magnus.   
“Let’s go home, alright?” asked Alec.  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Coming back from the dead really tires a man out. “  
“Don’t even joke about that please.”  
“It’s alright Alexander, I’m here and I promise you I will never go away.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it. If a spelled something wrote please notify me. ( english is my second language). Thank you. Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, everything will turn out right


End file.
